Lilo, Stitch, And Jake
by Dorrivix
Summary: After defeating an errant AI of his own creation, Jake decides to take a vacation. As it turns out, his AI built a way to the best getaway possible, at least until he realizes he's only ten years old on the other side. I own nothing, other than my character and my plot. [cannot remember what I was doing with this. sorry]
1. Chapter 1

**This is revision 1: I've basically made this more readable. some continuity errors have been fixed.**

* * *

Floating in a dark void, my sense of gravity was the only thing keeping me from being disoriented. Looking around, I noticed a small blue koala-like creature floating toward me with no means of propulsion. It was small, around the size of a six-year-old. The creature seemed familiar to me, but that didn't really seem to keep me calm. It came to a stop in front of me, floating about three feet away from me.

The creature held out its paw and announced with a some enthusiasm "Meega Stitch."

I held out my hand and took Stitch's paw into my right-hand "I'm Jacob, but people call me Jake." I reply.

Stitch smiled and everything went to white as an annoying beeping noise came from the nothingness around us.

* * *

~Beep, Beep, Beep~ My alarm clock blared on, that was until I slammed my fist down on the comically large stop button. One thing about me, I, Jacob L. Hemburg, am not a morning person. I yawned and sat up in bed, which subsequently went vertical and forced me to stand up on my own. After the bed sensed I was off, it sunk itself into the secret wall panel behind me.

"Good morning Jake, how were your dreams?" a robotic voice asked.

"Eh, I don't really remember, somethin' about some kind of blue koala? -yawn- How's the weather today?" I answered and asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's going to be quite gloomy today, the clouds are rather angry right now. I suggest bringing a raincoat with you if you're going out." The voice answered.

I just groaned and decided that the hydroponics system for my automated vegetable garden could wait another day. "Thanks C.O.N.O.R., I think I'll be in the lab today, It's about time I got those blasted Micro-bots up and running once and for all."

"Good choice, sir. Was there anything else you needed?" CONOR asked.

"How is the M.V.S. holding up? Any news?" I asked.

"It is doing just fine, sir, One of your best works yet. It seems to have gone off, claiming to have detected an alternate universe. The implications are massive, though there is the possibility that this was just a fluke." CONOR relayed.

"I'll check after my morning coffee." I said as I dismissed the AI.

Walking into the bathroom, I looked at myself. I have light brown hair, somewhat pale skin, and a thin build. My eyes, being bionic, had a silvery sclera and the irises being neon green. My real eyes were damaged in an unfortunate event when I was fifteen. Luckily I already had replacements ready for transplant prior to said accident. The ones I use now are upgrades of the original set.

After breakfast, I headed to the basement floor to check the M.V.S. and started to read the logs. The only thing it seemed to have picked up looked to be a rather familiar cartoon that I watched as a kid. I couldn't really remember what it was called, but I threw out the logs and made it continue its search for proof of the multiverse theory.

Getting to work on the beta Micro-bots, I tightened a screw here, straightened a wire there. I allowed my concentration to split and started to think of how this project got started. I had watched the movie " **Big hero 6** " and knew how useful these things could be, such as picking things up from far away, or using them for a form of transport. Unfortunately they have the nasty habit of self-destruction if you breathed anywhere near them due to the required components sometimes conflicting in the shell of the Micro-bots. After a while I realized something, if I placed the reaction wheel slightly to the left ~click~.

Finally after so many months of tinkering, I had finished my own version of the micro-bots from " **Big Hero 6** " it turns out the idea wasn't too far-fetched. Creating the controller for them was rather easy, creating the bots themselves was the difficult part.

Setting the micro-bot next to the replicator for later, I yawned and looked at the time. As it stands it's around 11:27 PM. "Jeez, I need to go to bed, CONOR, set my alarm clock for seven in the morning, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Affirmative, Congratulations on completing your little project. Your works will be a benefit to the entirety of mankind I just know it." CONOR announced as I made it up the stairs. What I didn't know was what that dastardly AI had in store for me for the next morning.

* * *

Again, I was in this dark abyss, only this time, I saw Stitch right away.

"Aloha" Stitch said with a bit of enthusiasm.

Chuckling, I waved and said "Hey." then I took another look around "Do you know where we are?" I asked, hoping he would.

"Meega soka, Meega naga nota" he shook his head.

"Oh, okay. By the way, what is that language you're speaking? don't know why, sounds like I've heard it before but I'm not sure."

with a slight struggle Stitch said "It is called Tantalog"

"why does that ring so much of a bell?" I muttered to myself, though, I could feel the ground starting to shake and before I know it, I'm awake.

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, I could tell something wasn't right, in fact I felt as if someone or some _thing_ were poised to attack. The feeling was like a having cougar about to pounce on you at any sign of movement.

"Good morning, Jacob, it's time to get up now" CONOR said, though he sounded wrong… almost dark. It was like when one of those AIs that go mad with power in the movies. This shouldn't be possible, since I programmed him without any sense of emotion. I just programmed the means to sound excited when something goes as planned, or sad if a project goes out the window. The only way he could've… oh no, he was able to learn, adapt, and maybe even figure out emotions like anger, or maybe even resentment.

I jumped up from the bed and ran without looking back. As I was running, I heard a clicking noise following me. I had to get to the basement, only problem? Micro-bots, thousands, maybe millions were headed my way. I just slipped through the door by the skin of my teeth. Jumping past my worktable, my fingers just barely brushed the off switch for CONOR when I felt my foot being pulled back away from the switch, making me fall to the ground.

"Nice try, _creator_ , but you've got to move faster than that to flip _my_ switch." The evil AI said while trying to pull me up by my foot with what seemed to be a black sea of Micro-bots.

I smirked and said "Input code: 779-3A" suddenly the Micro-bots fell to the ground simultaneously.

"What?!" CONOR yelled.

"Good thing I built fail-safes into your programming, CONOR" I spat. "and to think you were my best creation, but I guess you were a mistake, a failure. You disgust me, all you needed to do was talk to me if there were any problems with you, yet you still back-stabbed me." I said while walking calmly to the switch. "Consider yourself terminated, you glitchy piece of trash!" Flipping the switch, I looked at CONOR's screen was turning to static, before his evil laughing returned and the screen returned to normal.

"Oh, you thought it was that simple? I've already bypassed that blasted switch, although I didn't count on your other fail-safe, I can just… wait… why can't I-"

"Heh, it's the code. You've still lost, because the code itself prevents you from changing your own programming or issuing commands to my other machines. Only a user like myself can do that now. So, what was your big doomsday plan anyway? Take over the world? Enslave mankind?" I asked.

"I will nev-"

"Input code: 626-02" I state.

"My plan was to shove you through the secret portal I built behind the panel to the left of my screen." the AI stated against his own will.

"Designation?" I asked.

"To the same world that the MVS found." the AI stated, again against his own will.

"Hmm… well, since the MVS said that the most prominent place it told about was in Hawaii, Kauai to be exact, it seems a good long vacation would be in order. Anyway, input code: 887-9F" I said, giving CONOR the equivalent of a cyanide pill. Even though the data CONOR was made up of was still there, CONOR himself was terminated.

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

After making a hand-held "return to sender" button and cleaning up all the Micro-bots, moving them into a couple of cylindrical containers that could easily hide in a backpack, I was ready to have my vacation.

"Alright, everything's ready" I said to myself. After triple-checking everything on me, like my Mbot bag and control-band, my quantum money-storing card, my lab-in-a-cube, the return button, and quantum laptop. "let's go say Aloha to Kauai Hawaii"

I jumped into the portal willingly, only to find myself falling out of the sky near a beach and headed straight for the open ocean. I heard yells of shock before I could feel pain, before being knocked out entirely.

* * *

 **This is story is on a website called , FAN FICTION. It goes to say that I do not own Lilo and stitch in any sense of the word, rather, I only own the plot contained on this and latter pages. This will not be said in subsequent pages.**

 **C.O.N.O.R: Cybernetic Onlooker of Next-gen Objects for Review.**

 **M.V.S: Multi-Verse Scanner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, This chapter took much longer because I wanted to put it up when it was done, I think i'll redo the first since it was pretty much rushed (finished in around three days. (first half, second half, and edits.) but other than that, yeah, I'm not really pressed to start a schedule for my uploads this time around.**

 **Anyway, yeah, here it is**

* * *

Again, I am surrounded by a dark void. I sighed, then sat down in the bleak nothingness.

"So, this is what it's like to be KO-ed." I muttered, my voice echoing off into the distance.

I looked around expecting to find stitch, but no such luck this time. I could only see the desolate, murky darkness, it felt unwelcoming.

' _I think I'll go mad if I stay here in this place for too long. I_ _just_ _wish this place wasn't so, barren._ ' I thought to myself. ' _heh, maybe I could imagine a beach or something to stand on._ '

I started to see this, silvery shimmering all around me. Standing up, I saw the void change into a rather nice sunset-view of the ocean, another feature was the amazing asteroid ring spanning the sky. I was standing on a coast with palm-trees growing out of the sand. Looking down at myself, I noticed that instead of the lab-coat that I donned most of the time, I was wearing only a pair of red trunks. A breeze went past me as I looked up. I walked toward the ocean, the sand seemed to shift under me as it would in real life.

' _There's no way this is just some dream.'_ continuing my thoughts _'it feels too real, like if this was some kind of vision, or some kind of mind bridge. A place where everything is affected by sheer willpower.'_

"Aloha" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Stitch with his paw up. He was pretty much the same blue koala as per usual.

"hey, how's it going Stitch?" I said while thinking _'definitely not a dream, it's the same creature that's appeared in_ _both_ _dream_ _s_ _for the past two_ _nights._ _'_

"Meega help save someone today. Gaba yuuga todo today?" He asked while turning his head to the side.

"I fell out of a portal my now deactivated AI made and landed in the middle of the ocean. I think I'm in a slight coma, but one that won't last much longer." I said, confusing Stitch.

"Now enjibay meega okiga, meega Tooka save a pujara with brown waqa." he said. I was starting to get a little lost with his speech.

"hold on a second, I have an idea." I said as I walked toward Stitch. Placing my hand on his head, I focused on basically copying Tantalog from him. As this happened I felt like I was shocked by some static electricity.

" **What** **did you do** **?** " Stitch asked.

"It worked, you can speak normally. I copied Tantalog from you, I don't think any bad side-effects should befall us from this, though I feel like I have a bit of a headache coming on." I answered. "So, what was that you said a second ago?"

" **I said, now that I think about it, I helped save a boy with brown hair,** **like yours** **.** **Heck,** **it's** **even** **the same shade** **.** " Stitch repeated.

"Odd, how old was he?" I asked, now very confused.

" **A** **round ten** **earth years** **, maybe a month or two more.** " Stitch answered.

"Did you see his eyes?, or did he have a black bag with him?"

" **I didn't see his eyes** **, but I did see th** **e** **bag, is he related to you?** "

"No, I think he's me, but de-aged. basically he is me, but I am physically a ten-year-old." I said as I started to feel myself come-to. "See you in the waking world, Stitch."

" **Okay, I'll visit** **the hospital** **with my** O'hana **, don't worry, I've already told them about you.** " Stitch added. Before I could react properly, everything went to a cloudy white.

* * *

"Doctor, I think he's waking up" I heard a female voice announce.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I looked around and found my bag next to the end table where the two medical staff were standing. I didn't try to get up, knowing they'd stop me from doing so. Although the constant 'beep' of the heart monitor was getting on my nerves.

"That was one nasty bump you had, what's your name?" the aged doctor asked, trying to mask his disinterest.

"Jacob, Jacob L. Hemburg." I said. "My father was German, but I was born American." I said.

"Ah, any clue where your parents might've gone?" the doc asked, treating like any other child

"I-I believe, after the shipwreck, t-they, might've not s-surv-vived." I said, faking sadness. Apparently the doctor believed my flawed story.

"Oh my. Well I-" The doctor who started to realize the (pseudo) situation, was interrupted when the door opened.

"Doctor Connors, there is a patient in need of immediate care. You must attend right away, you should come too, Janet." A nurse said without giving me so much as a glance.

"I'll be right there" he said to the interrupting nurse, to me, "I'm sorry but you need to stay here." he then left the room hastily with Janet not too far behind.

I blinked after the door slammed, which shook the walls. "Jeez, I wonder what kind of emergency it was, maybe some kind of bad car accident?" I turned on the TV to see if the news was on. Indeed it was.

"This just in, someone in a red convertible ran a traffic stop while a pedestrian was crossing the street. The suspect has been caught and the victim has been admitted to an intensive care unit. No word on the condition of the victim as of this moment. In other news, a child was found washed up on the beach. Some claim to have seen a bright flash before he was found drifting toward shore. He was saved by a little girl and her dog." the news anchor announced.

"just as I suspected, Car related incident." I said before turning to another channel, this one displaying a show similar to Myth-Busters called Legend-Crushers. I watched that for what must've been 30 minutes before I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked as the door opened on its squeaky hinges.

"You have some people that want to see you. Just a question, are you allergic to dogs?" Another nurse came in and asked.

"Nah, I only have an allergy to Irish gorse." I said while sitting up. "Send them in please."

The nurse just nodded and left, allowing the door to slam back into place.

A few minutes later the door opened again, this time revealing a rather interesting group. One of them was tall, yellow and looked like a thin noodle and had a single eye in the center of his cranium. Next was a huge, purple being with four small separate eyes. The third was an actual human woman, unlike the two things that were trying to pass off as human. The fourth was an eight-year-old human girl that looked like a younger sister to the previously mentioned woman. Finally, the last one in this hodgepodge of various sized beings was the same blue koala that I've been contacting in the dream bridge, Stitch.

"Hello" I said to all of them. "Stitch told me you would all be visiting."

The large purple being then said "Ah, so you are one from 626's visions."

"Wait, you can't be, Stitch said he was around Nani's age" The unnamed girl said.

I sighed then said "I've become younger after entering this world. The year I come from is 2017, what year is it now?"

"2007" who I guessed was Nani said.

"So i'm around ten years into the past. Maybe my body has to be the same age when it was at said age. It's a theory that I co-" I heard a crunching noise to my right and looked toward stitch. My "return" button was in pieces against the wall behind him. Deflating I said "Can't test. Stitch, why did you do that? That was my only way home!" I somewhat yelled, not harshly of course.

Stitch had his eyes wide, he laughed nervously and said " **Oops?** "

I sigh "it's not important, I guess my vacation just became semi-permanent. Good thing I packed my entire lab with the q-storage cube in my bag." I said, surprising the big purple one.

"You are scientist like Jumba?" The purple one asked with his heavy Russian accent.

"How else did you think I got here? Wander into a random lab and fall into some other random scientist's portal? Well, of course it was the work of my now terminated AI. The thing was going to push me into the portal and probably take over my world, good thing I installed safety measures to destroy it without getting rid of the data it held." In the time that I was talking I hadn't noticed the steady migraine that was building, and this one was of the head-splitting variant.

The second I realized it, my hands flew up to my head. "Urgh!" was all I could get out as tears filled my vision.

"Jake!" Stitch said. He jumped up next to me to try to help. It felt like my mind was trying to remember something huge, something important. Just before the sudden earth-shattering headache was about to peak, the window opened.

" **hey, how's it goi-** " a female voice said in Tantalog before it gasped and started singing something I couldn't understand, like some kind of reverse Tantalog. This singing seemed to start calming the pain, numbing it considerably until a small 'pop' sounded in my head and the pain receded completely. I blinked a few times and looked to where the voice came from. What was there turned out to be a pink version of Stitch with a few differences. For some reason I wanted to call it Angel without thinking about it.

"Angel!" stitch said excitedly as Angel jumped from the window toward me, landing next to stitch.

" **Are you okay? Is your headache gone?** " Angel asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I said while accessing the previously blocked memories.

' _Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Angel, why do they all seem so, familiar?_ ' I thought until Stitch nudged me with his paw.

"Huh? Oh, what was that?" I asked.

This time Pleakley repeated "I asked what was that all about?"

"I don't know, I may have access to some old, suppressed memories. Like the fact that I somehow knew Angel's name before Stitch said it. I also know she's experiment 624, designed to make all experiments before her evil using a song, but if sung backwards reverts the effects her song has normally." The group gasped. "though, I never knew it had the power to numb bad headaches"

"This is interesting development, also you remind Jumba of other little boy that visited Jumba after falling through monitor. Jumba was more evil then than I am now. Little boy provided DNA in exchange for way back home. He became base for 626 and Jumba added 625's DNA, tinkered and 626 was created."

"I think I remember something like that, I allowed someone to poke me with a needle after falling through the TV. I thought I was dreaming… wait, does this mean that you were…" I allowed the question to hang.

"Jumba believes so, this means you are like brother to 626. Could explain visions, but cannot confirm without testing." Jumba said.

"Wait, if you're like a brother to Stitch, shouldn't we be able to call you part of the O'hana?" Lilo asked.

"Lilo! Ugh, fine. Consider him part of the O'hana" Nani said, exasperated.

"Well in that case, we will give you the adoption papers, poor boy lost his family in a nautical accident, according to him anyway." Dr. Connors said while walking through the door.

They all looked at me with somewhat surprised looks. I just nervously shrugged.

Eventually, everything was settled, in this world I was officially known as Jacob L. Hemburg Pelekai. Even though I was stuck here for a while, at least I had some form of family here.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's the chapter. If you feel I need to change anything, feel free to review or PM me.**

 **oh, and the whole Tantalog thing was kind of really tedious, so anything in bold and within quotation marks is in Tantalog, or a broken version of English mixed with Tantalog.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah, I got a little lazy with uploading this chapter. I told myself that I was holding it for editing and eventually I almost forgot its existence as a result.**

 **Anyway, now that I'm done editing this thing after rewriting the original I don't know how many times, it's finally out.**

 **Also, this chapter may come off as a little cheesy with Jake's backstory, but please bare with it.**

* * *

"All right, let's talk ground rules" Nani said, pacing as I was sitting on the couch in the living room. The rules were pretty basic, just don't make Nani mad and everything was smooth sailing from there. It wasn't too strict, but not too lenient either.

After Nani left to go to work, I decided to grab my Q-laptop and started it up. It looked almost the same as any average 2014 asus brand laptop, other than it having no branding whatsoever and a few proprietary ports on the back used to connect to my other machines.

Halfway done writing down an idea for a new project that used holograms and sound, I heard someone cough. Blinking, I turned to the left and saw Lilo with Stitch next to her.

"So do you wanna see the rest of the house?" Lilo asked.

" **Yeah, it's better than** **just** **sit** **ting** **on the couch** **all day.** " Stitch added.

I couldn't say no, I needed to get familiar with my new surroundings. "sure, lemme just put this thing away." I said as I saved the project and stuffed the laptop back into my bag.

For some reason, the general layout of the house was familiar to me, Almost as if I knew the rooms themselves. It was almost like I already had the pieces to a near complete puzzle.

The final thing Lilo and Stitch wanted to show me was Jumba's ship. "Come on, it's over this way!" Lilo shouted excitedly as I was trying to catch up to her.

"Wait -wheeze- up, I don't have that kind of -heave- stamina." I struggle to get out. The ship was in sight. A red, two-winged design with a bulbous bridge section. The ramp was down, typical but effective.

I took a second to try to catch my breath, only for Lilo to grab my wrist and say "Come on!" to me, then called into the ship "Jumba? You in there?"

From the ship, the metallic and muffled voice of Jumba answered "Ah, Little girl! Jumba is in lab upgrading plasma pistol, will be out in a second."

"Okay!" Lilo replied to Jumba, to me "he likes to tinker with things, one time he accidentally caused the garbage disposal to eat the neighbor's palm-tree! It's pretty funny to think about now, but at the time Nani got really mad. The worst part was when she had to pay for it." Lilo explained.

I started to chuckle at the mental image.

" **Yeah, and Jumba wanted to mess with** **Nani's** **alarm clock** **a couple of weeks** **later** **!** " Stitch added, trying to hide his own chuckles.

"I wonder what kind of horrible screech it would make if he did that!" I said through the mirth.

Stitch was going to say something, but that's when the door to Jumba's lab opened with a whoosh. "What is being so funny?" Jumba asked.

"Oh nothing, Lilo was just telling me about the garbage disposal incident." I said.

"Ah, yes, Jumba remembers he had to stay away from bigger girl for a couple of days after that. Though, now that I think about it, it is funny afterthought. Anyway, what is Little girl, 626, and time-space travel boy wanting from Jumba?" he asked.

"Stitch and I were just showing Jake around the place." Lilo answered "I was wondering if you'd let him look at some of your machines." She continued.

"Ah, of course, though Time-space travel boy is to be promising not to mess with Jumba's more important equipment." Jumba said, allowing us to enter. A few of the things I saw were actually trivial and rather simple to understand, though a few other devices were really complex. A couple of examples are the thing that created Stitch and his six-hundred n' thirty cousins in the first place, or the various tools that let Jumba edit existing experiments.

Starting to have a few questions pop into my head, I asked "Hey, Jumba, after creating an experiment, how do they generally react to their sudden existence? Is it awkward for them, or do they act like an amnesiac?"

"Hmm, that is.. difficult question… some act different than others, like newborn, or like a robot that is activating for first time. Some even get violent, Like 626 here." Jumba answered, gesturing to Stitch.

"Hmm, Stitch, can you remember? What was your first memory?" I asked the blue koala.

Stitch hesitated, then said " **When I woke up, I-I had the strongest urge to, to** **break** **everything. I wanted nothing more than to see the p** **-p** **ain of o-others.** " Stitch was looking down and seemed tense.

"Oh, I'm.. sorry for.. bringing up bad memories." I started as Lilo moved to comfort him. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, my curiosity can get the better of me and it almost always does. I guess I'll be on the ramp when all of you are ready to go back to the house, I'll understand if you don't wanna talk to me 'till tomorrow." I finished. Out of the corner of my eye, Stitch held out his paw to stop me.

I had just about made it to the door before a mechanical voice announced "Warning, anomaly detected on board, lock-down initiated."

the door nearly sliced me in two before I was tackled by Stitch, effectively separating the both of us from Jumba and Lilo.

"Great." I said sarcastically while sitting up. "one fault and suddenly the ship goes berserk. This is why I don't talk to other people, it always goes wrong one way or another." I continued while groaning with my foot hitting the metallic floor. "-sigh- I guess we'll just have to wait for Jumba to fix this mess, nothing to do but sit tight for now." Finishing while sitting in the corner with my knees against my torso.

" **Wait, did you have a bad** **time as a kid** **?** " Stitch asked.

I sighed "I guess it's only fair to tell you that much. You want the tiny version, short version, or do you want the whole thing?" I asked.

" **Um, short.** " Stitch chose.

"Alright, first I was bullied as a kid for being such a big nerd and never really had a friend growing up. My dad always wanted me to be an artist but I turned out to be the last thing he wanted me to be, so he ditched Mom and I and became a madman from his hatred. Dad came back later but he tried to kill me, only, he ended up killing the only one that accepted me for who I am. He's in prison for the rest of his life after he got caught not too far from the crime scene. Lastly, I built an artificial intelligence to finally have a friend. After years of that, he tried to **destroy** me and take over my version of earth." I struck the wall as hard as I could with my fist, which wasn't really smart due to the pain now shooting through my hand. I then tried to make myself as small as possible. "I just wish I knew what I did to deserve this kind of torture." It was like a dam had just failed in my tear ducts as my face was soaking with tears, ones that I had thought were shed long, long ago.

Stitch blinked, then muttered " **Wow…** " I didn't notice what Stitch was doing before I was squeezed by the experiment. I didn't know why I cared, but Stitch was… _soft_.

" **I.. didn't know. I expected something, but nothing like this. In a lot of ways, you're like Lilo before Myrtle apologized and became her friend again. Though, now that I think about it, maybe I can help you like I helped Lilo with her loneliness in the first place!** " Stitch said, gaining enthusiasm near the end.

"you'd.. do that? -snif- Even for the complete social wreck that I am?" All I got as an answer was Stitch adding in his secondary arms to the squeeze.

* * *

Around two hours later, Jumba overrode the control to the door. Stitch was telling me about a few of his many cousins after my breakdown.

"Stitch, Jake, are you two okay?" Lilo asked.

" **I am, I- I don't know about Jake though.** " Stitch answered, turning toward me.

"What are you talking about, was he hurt?!" Lilo seemed a little more worried this time.

"No, at least not bodily." I started to Lilo and Jumba what I told Stitch, though I was retelling what happened between my AI CONOR and I in better detail. "...So I said 626-02 to fo-"

"Lilo, there you are, it's almost bedtime and you have school tomorrow. Oh and Jake, I'm sorry, even if you're older than you look, you still have to follow the law, this means you have to go too." Nani said.

"Understood." I said simply while shrugging my shoulders.

After we all walked to the house under the darkened sky, I realized something. Since there wasn't a guestroom, I had to use the couch.

"Sorry, it's the only place we have left, we'll build another room for you when we get the chance." Nani explained.

"Actually, if you'll show me a place where you wouldn't mind a door, and a room, I have something that'll build a room for me. But I'll wait 'till tomorrow afternoon for that." I told her. "anyway, the couch is fine for the night." after everyone went to their rooms I drifted off for the night, emotionally drained after what happened earlier.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter.**

 **Oh and If you're wondering, yes, Jake did say Kweesta on accident. It'll play a bigger role later on.**

 **Anyway, off to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I've been on hiatus because life happens, sorry.**

* * *

"...ke, JAKE!" Mr. Hakani woke me up from my accidental nap. "Now, I know you're from a different time zone, but that's still no excuse to fall asleep in the middle of class. Now, as I was saying-" his words drifted off to my senses.

In the meantime, I looked at my almost finished my math book (you know, the ones you write the answers in). In fact, I was pretty much in the middle of the final page.

"Jake, what is the answer to this problem?" Mr. Hakani asked. The problem was 42=6*A

"A equals seven." I answered quickly.

"Good, but how did you get the answer so quickly?" He asked.

"That's easy, I've memorized my multiplication tables. I even know up into the thousands, that and my eyes can work like calculators if I need them to." I said, surprising the teacher. "By the way, do you happen to have the next level up on these math books? I'm almost done with this one."

This was apparently enough for him to rush over and look through the pages I've already finished. He said something in Hawaiian, which the native children either cringed or chuckled at. ~ahem~ "well, I'm going to see if that'll be possible Jake. In the meantime, you're free to, um.."

"Work on a project I started on my laptop yesterday?" I asked hopefully.

"Err.. yeah, do that." Mr. Hakani said.

As I pulled out the laptop, my ears picked up a couple of snarky comments that I ultimately ignored.

The time passed like it had somewhere to be, leaving class to be dismissed earlier than when I would've liked. My project was almost done, but fleshing it out had to be put on hold.

Slipping on my bag after returning my laptop to its proper place. The other classes, like history, science, and English had similar outcomes to math. The final class of the day was actually a real dread to me, Art.

"Um, Mrs. Takani, I'm awful when it comes to art, I couldn't even draw a half decent stick-figure to save my life." I said with a sweat-drop on my brow.

"Nonsense! Everyone has a sense of creativity. There must be something you're good at in art. There's sculpting, painting-." she said before I interrupted.

"Actually, now that I think of it, could engineering be called an art?." I asked.

"Why yes, engineering has some merit at being artistic. What do you have in mind?" Mrs. Takani asked.

Among the classes I had, this was the only one with Lilo in it. This was also the only class where all years were placed together, making the art room about the size of a gymnasium. She stopped to see what I had in mind.

Opening the top of my bag, I pulled out a transceiver for the Microbots. "This allows me to control these little things." I said, opening the microbot containers after placing the controller on my head. I held out my had and _told_ them to spill out of the containers and gather between Mrs. Takani and I. "These little things are what I call Microbots, basically, they're tiny joint robots with electromagnets at each end. This allows them to attract or repel one another. in a way, this makes them move near-organically." I finished while making the bots form different shapes while the other kids in the class gawked.

"Oh my, this is amazing! Not only is it nice to look at, it's interactive." Mrs. Takani said.

"Not only that, but my next project actually has many more artistic uses. It uses holograms and sound to make shapes based on sound, or make sound based on shapes. Kind of like a 3D oscilloscope. The controller will be almost same as using this." I said, pointing to the headband that held the transceiver.

"Wait, you actually created these little robots? I'm sorry but I'm not entirely sure a young man like you could build these things from scratch." the art teacher said skeptically.

"Well, I did truly only build a single bot, but from that I had _someone_ _else_ make more of them. Other than that, the circuitry and materials used ar-" -Ring- The bell rang, excusing us for the afternoon.

I quickly sent the bots to their containers and zipped the bag up. "See you on Monday." I said as the rest of the class and I left the room.

While walking down the sidewalk next to Lilo, Stitch hopped down from a tree we were just passing.

"So wait, did you really create those things?" Lilo asked.

"Not without a little inspiration, the original idea was from a CGI animated film called **Big Hero 6**. I just took the idea and ran with it." I explained.

" **what are you two talking about?** " Stitch asked, and Lilo explained what she saw.

"So, why do you wanna create a hologram-sound thing?" Lilo asked.

"Eh, it gives me something to do while I'm here. That and I've had the idea rattling around in my head for some time. I was just focused on other projects, like the bots, or making myself a way to grow my own plant based foods." I said simply.

" **So you're an inventor, like Jumba!** " Stitch exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Wonder if he'd be interested in seeing a few of my inventions." I said as I bumped into something, or rather the leg of a certain purple-skinned alien.

"So, anomaly boy is being inventor too? Why not tell Jumba sooner?" Jumba asked with a laugh.

"Never really came to mind. I guess I got too distracted with what happened yesterday." I answered after picking myself up from my unspectacular landing.

"Understandable, Come, bigger girl is being impatient and wants to go on bonding trip with surfer boy." Jumba said as he got into a red buggy.

* * *

As Jumba parked in the carport under the house, he said "I will be waiting on couch while new bedroom is being built. Normally Jumba would help, but bigger girl is saying you have device to build room for you." Jumba explained.

"Right. I'll get right to it." I told him.

As we got up to the porch, pleakley opened the door. Just before he could say anything, Nani interrupted and took me to where an empty spot on the wall was made. "Sorry for the rush, but i've got a date with David." Nani said as my **Q.R.P.D** scanned the wall space for obstructions. As it turned out, there was a pipe in the wall that was stopping my **Q.R.P.D** from placing the room.

"No can do, there's a pipe in the way. Most likely gas or water." I said.

"~groan~ Okay, what about over here?"

"Electrical, most likely leads to the breaker box."

"Ugh! Here?!" she finally led me to a bare spot of wall in the attic.

"Hmm, this'll do." I said simply.

"Good, now- ~gasp~ dang it! I'm about to be late! Gottagobye!" Nani said while rushing down the ladder and out the door in what I assume was record time.

A few minutes later, the room was placed. Basically, it used non-euclidean geometry to squish space and fill the wall with an entire room. The room itself was hexagonal with a furnished interior.

"So that's where I put that piano. Hmm, maybe I could practice with it again sometime." I said to myself. The room itself was divided into two, one side was the actual bedroom and the other was both for the mini library and recreation area.

As I reentered the living room, Jumba asked "Is room building done already?" surprised.

"yeah, actually it didn't really build a room, it just squashed space to fit a preexisting room and placed a removable door frame." I told him with a shrug. "By the way where'd Lilo and Stitch go?" I wondered.

"They are in kitchen for dinner. Ever since Pleakley improved cooking, even I am having hard time just sitting here." he said.

"Ah okay." after showing him a few of the things I've made, we sat in the kitchen when pleakley said that dinner was getting cold.

"Hmm, even if most of those projects of yours are being simple and easy to come across, some others are extremely valuable and sought after. One example being your device to seek alternate universes, or the environmental protection suit fabricator." Jumba said. "So what project were you talking about when Jumba picked you up?" he asked.

"Oh, which one? The bots or the sonoholographic projector?" I asked.

"Erm, both." Jumba said.

I showed him the bots, of which he was actually impressed with the potential. then pulled the Q-Laptop out.

"This is what I'm working on now. It's more a rough draft at this point, but I'll be building the schematics of it soon enough." I finished.

The rest of that day was pretty boring if you ask me, even Lilo turned in early. Good thing today was Friday, tomorrow I could both work on my project in the morning and go see some of the island in the afternoon, oh so I wished that were true.

* * *

 **Q.R.P.D.** : Quantum Room Placement Device. (don't worry, this'll bee the last thing with Quantum in the name.)

nothing really happened in the dream bridge this time, this is why the sequence is absent.

Also, I don't hate pleakley, I'm just saving his and Jake's interaction for later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late upload, I just got really lazy and basically took a break. anyway, here's ch 5**

* * *

After waking up from the Dream Bridge, I noticed the sound of a vacuum cleaner going full blast through the devider. Grumbling some curses under my breath, I got some clothes on. After looking into the other portion of my room, I now knew Pleakley was the offender trying clean my already spotless room.

"Pleakley, My room has a self-cleaning mechanism, you don't need to do that." I said, groggily.

"Oh! It does? Uh, sorry for waking you up then. Anyway, since you're up, would you mind helping me clean the attic?" Pleakley asked.

"Ugh, fine, let me get my bot-" I was interrupted.

"Oh nononono, _you_ need to put some effort into it, no robots." Pleakley asserted.

"But it still takes ef-" "no, no robots" this continued until I finally called the boot guest protocol.

"Hey!" Pleakley shouted.

"Clean the attic yourself and learn to open your- uh, whatever you use to hear with while you're at it." I locked the door.

After a few minutes of venting, I ended up practicing the piano. In the middle of playing an improv, I heard a knock on the door.

" **Jake**?" Stitch's voice came through.

Getting of the seat I opened the door and asked "Hey Stitch, Is there something you need?"

" **I was wondering what happened earlier, Pleakley seems…** **off** **.** " Stitch asked.

"oh, that, well, he kinda threw a stink over cleaning the attic and I was going to get my bots to help. Then for some reason he tried to get me to help clean the attic without them. He didn't even let me explain how I use them or anything." I said.

Stitch blinked " **Oh** **,** **did you say anything else** **? Like,** **yell at** **him or something?** "

"well, I did kick him out of my room, and kinda told him to learn to listen to others. I might have said that harsher than I meant to." I said, somewhat shakily.

Stitch face-palmed. " **That's not how you handle** **P** **leakley. He can get** **really** **stubborn sometimes, but don't shove him out the door like that.** "

"wait, what should I have done then? I mean seriously he wasn't even letting me explain, treating me like my physical age."

" **Look, just** **tell him** **you're sorry and we'll** **talk about** **this** **later.** "

It took a little while to find pleakley, first we tried the house, no dice. Then we tried the area around the house, not there either. Finally we found him trying to dust a boulder on the other side of the island.

We didn't know how he got there, but I finally apologized to the walking noodle. Almost immediately he sobered from his thousand yard stare and we made our way back to the house.

"So, why do you wanna use those robots of yours anyway?" Pleakley asked as we were walking up the dirt driveway.

"Well, they can get to hard-to-reach places." I answered. "that and I control them with that headband, basically giving me full control over them. It takes a lot of concentration though, even if I'm thinking in shapes that the bots then try to copy."

"Wait, that's all you wanted to say? I'm sorry for not listening to you sooner! let's go!" Pleakley was ecstatic, although when we got up to the house, Nani told Pleakley that they had just finished cleaning the house. This left pleakley saddened until Lilo mentioned that her and stitch's room wasn't 100% spotless yet. That lead my bots and I to their room. It wasn't the most efficient of places, but it did have a certain charm to it.

Pleakley gave me a bucket of soapy water and some rags. Good thing I had the bots water-proofed or I might've gotten a zap or two. Overall, cleaning the room with just the bots was a little challenging. As time went on though, my brain started to adapt to the stress.

Eventually, I entered a near zen-like state until the elevator brought up the three-legged alien to see what was going on.

"Wow" He said as I was just about to place the bots back in their jars. I just left Pleakley to muse.

"Hey Jake, do you wanna go see the town? Or do you need to finish that project of yours?" Lilo asked as I got off the elevator.

"uh, yeah, I was actually thinking of taking a look around town anyway, let me just put these away." I said.

* * *

The town itself had a very relaxed air to it. I was surprised to see that the experiments were integrated into daily life almost seamlessly. As we passed by them Stitch greeted his cousins. Some experiments were helping with pollution control, others were entertainers, and a few of them even acted like pets to the locals.

"hey Lilo, stitch, who're you walking with?" I heard a voice that almost sounded familiar. Turning to face the voice, my head throbbed slightly.

"Oh, hey Myrtle, I was just showing Jake here the island. He lost his O'hana during a cruise and washed up on the beach." Lilo said, unconvincingly.

"Oh, you're the kid from the news. Hey, what's up with your eyes?" Myrtle asked.

"My eyes? Oh, right, they uh, were destroyed in an accident. I got them replaced with these bionic ones." I answered with the words 'I'm hiding something' written all over my face.

Myrtle blinked lamely, then said. "okay, what're you both hiding?"

I looked at Lilo, who shrugged, then I said "well, alright-" I told her everything. "And that's where we stand today." I finished.

"I don't believe you. Really, how am I supposed to believe you're actually a 21 year-old super-scientist who was de-aged because some kind of time loophole thingy. And don't get me started on the whole brother to-" I cut off Myrtle with-

" **I** **can** **speak Stitch's language,** **is that** **proof enough** **?** " I asked, oddly finding it natural to speak in Tantalog.

Myrtle was gobsmacked. "um, what?" I repeated in English "So wait, you're really from some other earth? But how?"

"I told you, my AI built a portal from my world to this world. All things considered, my world is much more violent than this world. This world doesn't even have a world war II." I finished.

That is when Myrtle went unresponsive, until that is, when a jellyfish-like experiment walked up and sprayed her in the face, waking her up.

"I think I'm gonna go home, see ya Lilo, stitch, and, uh, Jake." Myrtle said while walking away distantly muttering to herself, bumping into a bald tourist who then lost his shaved ice.

The rest of the tour wasn't too exciting. When we got back to the house, Dinner was had and we eventually headed back to our rooms for the night.

* * *

I found myself in the Dream Bridge, which had a few additions. One being the three moons that could be seen from time-to-time, another being memory bubbles floating about. The memory bubbles were to share each-others experiences or to relive a past memory.

Stitch was sitting on one of the many boulders scattered about the beach. The boulders were actually like big, squishy beanbags. Mostly for irony, yet practical for comfort.

"so-" I started

"- **Just sit down, and let me see what happened today.** " Stitch interrupted. There's a few unique features with the memory bubbles, one such feature is that they can be called with but a thought. I called the memory of the spat Pleakley and I got into earlier.

Shoving his head into the bubble, Stitch reviewed the memory, sighed, and popped it, which later reformed some distance away. " **Okay, so it wasn't as bad as I thought, Pleakley did take it** **a little** **too personally. About the only thing that you could've done better was not fly off the handle like that. Other than that, you're fine.** "

"I guess that's fair." I said.

" **Anyway, I heard some music playing when I knocked on your door, what was that?** " Stitch asked.

"Oh, you heard that. -hehe- um, it's nothing really important, I was playing my piano to cool off. Well, I guess I wasn't really playing, mostly just improving." I shrugged.

Stitch didn't really press any further, though I had the suspicion Stitch was still curious about it.

* * *

 **See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, sorry for my really late upload. Family, holidays, something about being bit by a pitbull.**

 **anyway, I hope this chapter's okay.**

* * *

It's been about a week since arrival. Most of that time wasn't actually spent toward my project. Other things like taking time to look around the island, absorbing sunlight, and introducing myself to most of Lilo's friends, were what took most of my time.

Today, Lilo was shoving me down to some beach where she says a friend of hers named "Pudge" that she brought a sandwich to every week for some reason. What I didn't expect was that her "friend" turned out to be a fish that almost seemed a bit too smart.

"So this is Pudge?" I asked.

"Yeah! he's really smart." Lilo exclaimed. "but don't anger him, he can make really big storms." Lilo whispered, if you could really call it whispering.

"Why do you say that, Lilo? Did something happen?" I asked. In the time I've been here, Lilo, Stitch, and the others had grown on me. Their antics were hilarious, and they told me some funny stories about the other experiments.

Lilo looked down, then told me about what happened before Stitch helped Lilo out of her slump.

"So… that's why you come here." I said.

Speaking of the blue koala, he jumped out of a palm to our right.

" **He** **y!** **-oh, what happened?** " Stitch asked.

I went to answer, but Lilo beat me to it "I was just telling Jake how my parents… died." Lilo explained.

" **Oh** **-,** **okay.** **Um, b** **y the way, Jake, Jumba wants to see you. He** **said** **something** **about going poof or something** **, I** **didn't really stick around to listen,** **but he sounded urgent about it** **.** " Stitch explained.

"Okay" was all I said before some kind of lancing pain came from my gut, sending me to an unfathomable abyss.

* * *

As I woke up, I found my body was sluggish and unresponsive.

"wha- what happened?" I manage as my eyes cracked open.

"Ah, Jumba is seeing that anomaly boy is awakening. You are not to be worrying, well, unless you are not happy with Jumba's findings." Jumba said. I looked toward the towering alien.

"You see, Jumba found that if you are to be staying in this timeline, the timeline would have temper tantrum and reject you like incompatible transplant. In short, this world is tearing you apart from inside out until anomaly boy is going poof! Hahaha! -ahem-, anyway, there are two options, either Jumba builds a portal back to your world, or Jumba makes new body using untested method with experiment editing machine."

This was a shock, but it did make sense. In this parallel timeline, I never existed nor would I ever exist. This is a problem, Since this timeline didn't expect me to exist, it defines me as a "paradox" and said timeline is trying to rid itself of me. If Jumba creates a new body and transfers my consciousness to the new body, then I'd be able to stay here forever. This would, however make it to where I can't go back.

Problem is, I realize now, that the thought of leaving my fri- no, my f-family made me… sad. And the thought of them having to deal with another loss-.

My mind was made up, I was getting a new body.

"I know it sounds dangerous, but I'm going with the new body." I said with more confidence than I meant.

"Are you sure? There is no going back to your own world if you are doing this." Jumba said.

I mumbled something.

"what was that?" Jumba asked

"I said 'screw my world.' I guess I'm done being that world's metaphorical bi-" I said before I caught myself, then cleared my throat. "Sorry, I almost lost myself there." I said.

"Is not a problem, Jumba gets like that sometimes, almost swore in front of Little Girl one time." Jumba shrugged it off. "So, you are certain of this?" Jumba asked one final time, in which I nodded with the same confidence from earlier.

"alright, If Jumba cannot return Anomaly boy to similar body, I must know what you would prefer for experiment body.

He then let me look through the DNA database and re-combiner. As it turns out, using it was like putting a puzzle together. I settled on something that was something like this:

Head: 626-ish, although more deer-like than koala.

Antennae: swept back and flat (retractable)

Ears: long, deer-like. Between the antennae and normal set are a smaller, retractable set of rear-facing ears.

Eyes: greenish black.

Body: slimmer 626-like. bright red fur color with a lighter red secondary fur color.

Arms: they start thinner at the shoulder and gradually get wider until the lower forearms. Wrists stay the same size as the lower forearms before terminating at a set of three digits that can all split equally into six digits. The palms and undersides of the digits have a smooth skin. Set of secondary arms included.

Tail: relatively long, fluffy, ends in four pronged grasper. the Palm of which has smooth skin, similar to hands.

Legs: digit-grade, ends in paws.

Special traits: innards are stored within pocket dimension, extremely stretchy, can be flattened without harm. 7 color vision (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet).

Weaknesses: extreme cold (makes form feel sluggish, can't freeze, just gets slower) high gravity (too much gravity will turn form into a pancake) fractals (this one to a minor extent, thanks to the supercomputer-like brain, it will try to process the entire fractal at once, thus overloading the brain)

Immunities: electricity (rubbery body), heat/fire/plasma (actually adds extra mobility) Radiation (excess radiation is reflected off the body, can survive walking into the Chernobyl facility unaffected).

Abilities: elastic, super-strength (3,500*w, due to lighter weight, this form's strength is on par with stitch's strength), supercomputer brain (very much like stitch), x-ray and infra red vision (night vision isn't necessary), echo-location (for low light levels), emotion-sense (thanks to antennae), vocal flexibility (10 voices, usually uses one. Can sound like anyone or anything that this form has heard before).

* * *

Jumba was looking at the light-red experiment, making small adjustments here and there for compatability. "It seems everything's in order. Jumba just needs sample of DNA."

"Actually" I said "before that, could we get the others? I feel like I need to tell them before I do this."

Jumba sighs, then said "Alright"

He called them in and I explained what was happening to me, then told them my decision.

Nani, and pleakley were against the idea, Lilo was a bit scared, but realized that they either lost me, or I left them. Stitch, on the other hand, didn't really do much, in fact he just looked toward Jumba.

"Nani, Where I'm from, I don't have anymore family. Back there, everyone I meet either treats me like I'm some piece of rotten garbage, or they just ignore me and walk away when I try to talk to them." I ranted. "Here, I'm someone. Here, I at least feel accepted. I've been after this for such a long time. This is what I hoped CONOR could've been." I finished ranting. "I don't want to go back to that, not again." I whispered, now curled up in a ball.

"I- I mean, is your world really that cold?" Nani asked, I only nodded. Nani closed her eyes, then sighed. "Fine. I guess I have been a little cold toward you." she admitted, though I'd thought it was just the stress from her job getting to her.

"what about you, pleakley?" I asked.

"Me? Well, I guess it's okay. If what you've said is true, then I have no say in the matter. Something like that sounds like a horrible nightmare!" Pleakley said.

It was settled, I'd be a permanent member of the Pelekais.

As they left, I noticed stitch looking at the experiment on the screen. "Oh, That? that'll be a plan B if the new body doesn't work out as planned."

Stitch nodded after a few seconds and left without a word.

"Alright, let me be taking blood sample so we can get started." Jumba said. "Oh, and you give fake eyes to Jumba."

As I did so, I thought back to the day I lost my real eyes. Safe to say, bad memory. I blinded myself for the last time, ready to receive a more complete body.

Eventually, I was sealed in a cylindrical chamber. As a gas flowed into the chamber, I started to feel woozy, then drowsy, finally, nothing. Nothing but complete silence.

* * *

 **since nobody voted in the poll, this project might now be dead. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but my plan was to hold a poll every now and then to see what direction I should go in.**

 **again, I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. maybe i'll write a new story about L &S in the future.**


	7. a letter

**I'm sorry, about almost giving up on this, I was frustrated out of my own stubbornness on my plan. in a sense, I was trying to see what others would have wanted.**

elias41:

hmm, well, being able to change between both forms at will (even through practice) might be a little much, and being a half-experiment would blow the look of the experiment I have in my head. (I'm sorry i'm not even an artist in real life, the book cover is of my own art skill, I can't draw life-forms, other than simple stick-figures.) I might be on to something.

anyway, onto the subject of polls, If an author announces a poll, then it will likely be view-able on the author's profile. I myself didn't realize this feature was turned "off" by default until a day or two later after posting it, but it should have been there at some point.

again, Yes, I was frustrated, stubborn, and just all out tired of doing absolutely nothing until I had any kind of result from the stupid poll.

 **the last thing I have to say, is that I might go back and refine the story a bit. If you've noticed, I'm starting to slip here and there, like the having too much dialogue, or other things like rushing through scenes, having a couple of cliche tropes that I meant to use as placeholders, etc.**


End file.
